Kagura: The Untold Story
by dragondolphin1990
Summary: Kagura thinks back to her childhood... before she loved Kyo...


Kagura: The Untold Story  
By dragondolphin1990

I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I guess that since I'm telling it to you know, it doesn't matter. It all happened so many years ago, long before any of us even heard the name Tohru Honda. Back then, we were happy enough. We were still just naïve little children. It was one of those days when I was playing with Kyon-Kyon.

"What are you thinking about, Oneesan?"

I looked down at his cute little face, "Things too mature for someone your age."

He pouted, "But I'm only a year younger than you! Is it because I'm the cat?"

"No, of course not," I sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you. You know Haru?"

"Haru?"

"The cow," I explained.

"Oh! Hatsaharu. I remember him. I guess we're friends."

"Well, I have a crush on him…"

"But he's really young! Younger than me, even!"

"So?" I pulled out my cow plushie, "This is my Haru-Two. Isn't he beautiful?"

Kyo carefully took my stuffed anime, "This isn't very soft."

Man, he had tact back then, did he? Well, then again, he still doesn't. "Haru-Two is made out of Haru's hair!"

"EW!" Kyo instantly threw the toy away.

I rushed to catch my cow plushie, "Don't hurt my baby!"

"So, what do you want from me, anyway?"

"Oh, yeah! It's Haru-kun's birthday next week. Since you're a boy, too, you might know what he would want for his birthday."

Kyo sat in thought for a moment, which is a cute look for someone his age. One of his hands was resting in his cute orange hair and the other slowly strummed on his knee. Looking into his eyes, I could see that he was really deep in thought. "Well," he said after a while, "I really like Slinkies… and cupcakes!"

"Slinkies and cupcakes?" I asked, still clutching Haru-Two.

"Yup!"

"Um… what's a Slinky?"

He stared at me, incredulous, "Um, it's a… well, it… It's hard to explain."

"Um… thanks? I'll look for it at the toy store then…"

Now that I look back on it, I'm a little surprised that I didn't know what a Slinky was. Anyway, back to my story. It was two hours later at a nearby toy store.

"Um… hi… I want to buy a… Slinky?"

"Oh, yes. They are hot right now. This is the last one in stock. Five dollars. Would you like anything else, ma'am?"

I giggled at being so young and being called ma'am. I quickly glanced around at the store and noticed some sort of cupcake thing, "What's the cupcake?"

"It's a promotional lamp from Hostess. Are you interested?"

"If I can afford it…"

"You're so cute that I'll give it to you at a discounted price. How does twelve dollars sound?"

I reached into my pockets and found a rubber band, eighteen dollars, three dimes, and some lint.

"With tax, your purchase comes to $18.36."

"NO!" I cried, "I only have $18.30."

He winked and reached into his pockets, and he gout out a nickel and a penny, "Shhh… don't tell my bosses."

I giggled, "Thank you very much, sir."

Nothing important happened again until Haru's birthday. His birthday… I was never actually invited, you know. I snuck out that night, waiting until his party ended. It turns out that it was a sleepover. Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji were all there. I guess they only let Zodiac people go. But, but I'm Zodiac, too. Why are boys so dumb?

By the time the party got out the next morning, Rin had come over. At the time, I didn't understand why she wasted her time on a birthday for a little kid like Haru. Like I said earlier, I was pretty naïve back then…

Luckily, Rin didn't stay long. As she was leaving, I got out of my hiding spot, yawning because I hardly got sleep the night before. Ding dong. I waited a moment, and Haru came to the door.

He didn't know what happened when I pounced on him, knocking him over in a hug, "Huh?" he muttered, the wind having been knocked out of him.

"Hello, Haru! Happy slightly belated birthday!" I squealed at him.

"Oh, Kagura, it's you."

"I got you a present! I saved up my allowance all month!"

"Oh, really? Thanks!" he seemed confused as to why I was celebrating his birthday, but he smiled nonetheless. I always liked it when he smiled.

I quickly produced his gifts, "I got you a Slinky and a lamp!"

First, he pulled the Slinky out of the gift bag, "Oooh… Slinky…"

When he reached into the back again, he asked, "You said this was a lamp, right? Why is it… fuzzy?"

He pulled out the lamp and I petted it, "Wow… It is fuzzy."

I noticed that he looked sad, "What's wrong, Haru?"

"I don't eat cupcakes. There's milk in them."

"Milk? Are you lacto… toes… into… rent?"

"No, I'm not lactose intolerant, but it is cannibalism."

"But milk isn't human…"

"Lemme rephrase that. Do you eat pork?"

"Yeah, why?"

He sighed, "You're silly, but pretty stupid, too."

I then realized that he wasn't interested in me like I was to him, so I stayed out of his way for a while. I'm not sure when I fell in love with Kyo, but even if I remembered, that would be a whole different story.

…!

I get it! Haru doesn't drink milk because he's a cow! So… why was he talking about pork?

-Kagura


End file.
